Spells Silence
by TheBhoyInGreen
Summary: 2 years have past since the ancient dragon was destroyed by Saito and Louise. See what adventures and surprises await them in their new journey Co-written by Kernals
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the story. I'll discuss more at the end, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Saito and Louise were sitting in their lecture with little more than five minutes remaining until the bell went for winter break.

Two years have passed since the two got married and traveled to earth. After staying for a few weeks Louise decided she wanted to spend a while on earth to get to know her knew home. After getting the basics down on what earth has to offer and how everything works they both decided to attend a school. A university to be more precise. Louise wanted to study earths history so they both entered Tokyo's University and studied world history. Saito himself was all that enthusiastic, but he couldn't leave his wife alone.

After a silent five minutes the bell rung and most of the students bounced up and ran out of the class room.

"Saito, hey Saito!" Louise called in frustration. Saito was lying on the desk, half asleep. Louise walked up and tapped him on his head, waking him up.

"Huh, what?" Saito said in a slur as he sat up.

"Come on, you promised you would take me." Louise demanded.

"What did I promise?" Saito said as he was confused. Louise stared at him angrily and then sighed. She pinched his cheek, like her sister did to her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. Ok, ok let's go. Where are we going?" Saito awkwardly asked.

"To that tea shop I like." Louise said. She gripped him by the collar and dragged him out of the classroom.

The two exited the building and started to walk to the coffee shop, which required a slight detour from their normal route home. It wasn't anything special, but Louise seemed to love it. On the way there the couple ran into Saito's childhood friend Jinto. Saito and Jinto had gone to the same schools for almost all their lives and had always been in the same class, except that he had gone into construction, while Saito went with history.

"Hey Jin to, long time no see." Saito said.

"Oh, hey Saito, Louise." Jinto said as he nodded at them. "Why are you guys going this way?" He asked.

"We're just going to that coffee shop is all. So what are your plans for winter break?" Saito asked.

"Well I'm going to visit my grandparents in Osaka, so I'll be gone most of the break." He explained. He seemed exited about going.

"Well you seemed a bit over hyped for just visiting. What's happening there?" Saito asked.

"Well I visit at least every year and there is this girl that I really like that lives a few doors down from my grandparents. And well, since I'm almost finished my course I'm gonna try and ask her out." Jinto said, with confidence although his face was lighting up pink. He had always talked big about finding a girlfriend, but he always failed to get one.

"Good luck with that." Saito joked, Louise didn't understand why he started laughing.

"Ignore him." Louise said as she punched Saito in the arm. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Thanks, I think it will go well this year." Jin to said with a smile. "Well I have to go pack, I leave tomorrow."

"Ok then, let us know how that goes." Saito said with a smirk.

"Yea well, I'll show you." Shinto said as he took off. Saito and Louise continued on a little further until the reached the shop called 'The Golden Teapot'. The two entered the shop and sat down in a booth beside a window. Even through they had been there plenty of times Louise still seemed excited about being there. Saito on the other hand was face down on the table while Louise was browsing the menu.

"So what's getting at you?" Louise asked.

"Weren't you listening in class?!" Saito said in a fluster. "Sensei said I have to go in for a few catch up classes over the winter. He says I'm falling behind, can you believed that?" Saito said, clearly annoyed.

"Well yes, you didn't hand in that report we had to do." Louise calmly said.

"Even you?" Saito said as he planted his face into the table. "Why are you so into this anyway?" Satio said.

"Well if I learn more about this country I can learn to blend in better." Louise said.

"Yea, a small pink haired girl that runs about shops is definitely blending in." Saito sarcastically said. Louise pushed him with her face going red.

"I-its not that I'm _that_ excited, its just all the new things." She said, looking down.

"Even though we've been to most of those places before." Saito said. Before Louise could answer a waitress in a maid uniform walked by. Louise seemed to like the place because of the cafés style the customers were referred to as 'master' and that reminded her of Halkeginia.

* * *

**Well its a short chapter, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. So this is a story written by me and my friend Kernals. We've had this planned for a while, but I've finally got to getting up and doing something.**

**The story is starting off this way, but if we get decent feedback we'll be able to get into the adventure that we have planned in the future. So tell me what you think so far, I'd be grateful to hear some responses.**

**Saito, Louise and every other character of The Familiar of Zero were made by Noboru Yamaguchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm back with another chapter since I've gotten decent feedback. I hope you all enjoy the story than!**

* * *

Saito and Louise were in the tea shop about to take off. Louise had her favorite, a strawberry parfait. Saito had nothing other than tea, mainly because she insisted he had some. Once the sweets were paid for the two left the shop with smiles and returned to their apartment.

They both arrived at the small apartment complex. There were around 8 apartments there, so they were friends with most of their neighbours. They approached the door titled with a '4'.

"Ok, we should finish packing for tomorrow." Saito said.

"Ok, let's get to it then." Louise said with a smile. They had planned on visiting Saito's parents who had moved from Tokyo to Matsudo. They had planned to move to be closer to family after Saito disappeared, but when he came back they decided to continue with the move, as the arrangements had been done. It was only the fifth visit to their new home it Matsudo, so it was still an exciting experience for them.

They both went into their room and began packing. Saito only needed a gym bag for his things while Louise had a huge pink suitcase with black polka dots.

"Ok, I will go and get started on the dinner." Louise said as she finished her packing. Saito was watching TV as he had finished quite a bit before she had.

"Do you want me to help you?" Saito asked.

"No, no, no. You just sit and relax. Let me show you that all that practise was for." Louise said with a wink and headed into the kitchen. Saito did as he was told and continued to watch the show that was on. About 35 minutes later Louise returned with two servings of hiyashi chuka.

"Wow, you've definitely improved since last time." Saito said, slightly shocked at what looked to be a professional done meal.

"Well I am a perfectionist." Louise said with glee. The two sat on the couch and ate the meal that Louise had made.

"Ahh, now that's good food." Saito said as he sat back on the sofa.

"Was it really?! I mean, yes it should be." Louise said, trying not to act so surprised and hid her joyful face

"Yep, if only every dinner could be this good." Saito said carelessly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Louise said with a clenched fist brought to Saito's face.

"Nothing, nothing I swear! Oh look dirty plates, I'll clean these and you can go get a shower." Saito said while changing the subject.

"Oh, ok then." Louise then jumped up and headed for the bathroom. Saito sighed and took the plates to the sink to be washed.

Around thirty minutes later Louise exited the shower and instructed Saito to get one and hurry up so they could get a good sleep for tomorrow's journey. Saito did as he was told and was in and out in no time at all. Louise was already lying under the covers of the double bed when he entered the bedroom.

Saito rushed around to the vacant side and slide in.

"Hey, hey Louise, remember what you said at the start of the year?" Saito said while tapping on his wife's shoulder. She spun around and looked at him

"Oh let me guess, umm... What were we doing when I said it?" She asked. Saito smirked knowing full well she had forgotten.

"We were at that fancy restaurant, you know with the butler style staff and stuff." Saito said.

"Oh yes that place. Hmm.. Can you give me another clue?" She asked.

"It was an important promise you made to me, about when the winter break rolls around." Saito said with his grin growing wider. After a brief moment of thought Louis's face went bright red and she averted her eyes from his.

"W-What ab-bout it?" She said shakily. Saito inched closer and put his arms around her.

"I'd like to redeem it now." He said as he kissed her.

***The Following Morning***

Saito had woken up early to watch watch some of the TV shows he was still catching up on in his absence. Louise lay happily in bed in the middle of a dream.

She and her husband were standing on a beach front with the tide brushing at their feet. Saito had his arm around her and she was pressed up against him. For her this was complete bliss being in happy thoughts with the person she loved, even if she couldn't show that like a normal couple due to her stubbornness.

In the dream they stayed like this for a good while until Louise heard a faint noise just ahead of them out in the water towards the pink sunset. Without thinking she let go of Saito and began to walk out into the still water. Louise turned to see that Saito was gone, but the sound was louder now. She seemed naturally attracted to where the noise was coming from. Louise made the noise out to be faint laughter. Not evil or even a haha laugh, no it was more of a pure cheerful laugh. Not even so much a laugh more an innocent giggle. Like a school girl. No not even, more childish... Like a baby.

Louise reached the source of this laugh. She could no longer see the beach, however the water remained around knee depth. At her knees a basket floated. Louise lifted it up and the giggling stopped. Louise slowly opened the lid to reveal a baby, no more than three weeks old. It was not crying, but smiling with tiny tears of joy. The baby opened its eyes to reveal pearly pink eyes, much like Louise's but with a shade of blue on the edge of the baby's iris.

With an incredibly huge smile the baby reached out to Louise, and letting out a "mommy"

* * *

**Wooooooow second chapter, and what has happened already.**

**Yes, yes yes its been a while, but I have a good reason, that being my tablet had broken almost two months ago and this is my only way of writing, so I was stuck. Anyway it was fixed the other day so I rushed to get this out.**

**Anyway its good to be back and thank you for reading.**

**Co-written by Kernals**

**Please review to let me know how I did after that absence and your opinion of the story cheers!**

******Saito, Louise and every other character of The Familiar of Zero were made by Noboru Yamaguchi**


End file.
